kamen_riderseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Eternal Trump
is the forty-ninth and final episode of Kamen Rider Blade. Synopsis Kenzaki confronts Hajime in an all out battle with the human race's existence on the line. But can Blade manage to save the world on his own or does the Joker have a plan that will negate the Battle Fight's end game? Plot Kenzaki still fought the endless Darkroaches soldiers by assuming King Form until he was exhausted. Later on, when he woke up, he was questioned of had he decided and replied that he had. Kenzaki decided to meet Hajime inside a forest and both were fighting as Kamen Rider with their final form. As the battle went, both were proved to be equal in strength and strategy. Finally, the battle ended with Hajime was the loser and reverted into Joker. Hajime pleaded to Kenzaki to seal him, but the latter replied that it was no longer needed as Kenzaki had achieved his true goal. After Kenzaki cancels his transformation, Hajime watched in horror that Kenzaki had turned into Undead, proven by his version of the Joker belt and the green Undead blood flowing from Kenzaki's wound. Hajime asked why and being answered that Kenzaki was wishing for Hajime to live in peace with humans. As the effect, the Darkroaches soldiers were finally erased as being declared by the Monolith that, due of there was a new Undead, the Battle Fight will be continued. Kenzaki destroyed the stone, but it reappeared again. Being asked by Hajime about what would Kazuma do next, Kenzaki replied that he would fight his fate and will definitely win. Hajime was surprised by the answer, however, Kenzaki decided that both of them were not allowed to meet each other again or they would be forced to fight by their own Undead's instinct. In the end, Mutsuki was seen with his girlfriend, Hajime lived happily as usual but still felt lonely without Kenzaki's presence. Later, when Hajime was walking around, he saw Kenzaki was greeting him. But when Hajime was happy and approaching him, it turned out to be just an illusion. Finally, Hajime wondered what happened to Kenzaki. The series ends with engine sounds running and motorcycle tracks left across a deserted field, possibly Kenzaki. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Blade: * Kamen Rider Chalice: * Kamen Rider Garren: * Kamen Rider Leangle: , Notes *'Closing Screen Rouze Card:' Unknown *Blade's battle with Joker was seen in Kamen Rider Battride War. *This is the last time the entire cast of Blade are seen. **Takayuki Tsubaki (Kazuma Kenzaki) will reprise his role four years later in the two-part finale of Kamen Rider Decade, and then provides the voice for Blade in Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3. **Hironari Amano (Sakuya Tachibana) would later go on to play Kouhei Hayami (Libra Zodiarts) in Kamen Rider Fourze, with his name officially changed into Kousei Amano since 2008, while maintaining the kanji in his name. Amano eventually reprises his role as Tachibana in Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 in the flesh. **Ryoji Morimoto (Hajime Aikawa) and Takahiro Hojo (Mutsuki Kamijo) also voiced their roles' Rider forms in Super Hero Taisen GP, ten years after Kamen Rider Blade's run. DVD releases Kamen Rider Blade Volume 12 features episodes 45-49.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/blade.html References Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales